Triangle amoureux
by SANDROU
Summary: Lucas et Brooke. Lucas et Peyton. Sa meilleure amie et son petit copain... Comment ontils pu ?Quelques SongFics sur le triangle amoureux Brucas et Leyton. A vos reviews !
1. Lucas She Is

" Mesdames et messieurs, je vous demande une ovation pour le prochain artiste ! C'est la première fois qu'il se produit sur scène, et il a choisi le Tric ! Applaudissez bien fort... Lucas Scott !! annonça Brooke. Et les filles, ne rêvez pas trop, c'est mon petit ami ! » ne put-elle pas s'empêcher d'ajouter avant de regagner les coulisses.

Lucas Scott fit son entrée, une guitare à la main, s'assit sur le tabouret au centre de la scène et se racla la gorge.

« Euh... Merci Brooke... Bonsoir ! », commença-t-il.

Il fut interrompu par les applaudissements et les sifflets des spectateurs. Lorsqu'ils se turent, il reprit :

« Cette chanson est dédiée à une personne en particulier. Je pense qu'elle se reconnaîtra ! »

Des coulisses, Brooke laissa échapper un petit cri.

« Il est trop adorable ! Pas vrai ? » chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille de Peyton Sawyer, sa meilleure amie. Celle-ci baissa les yeux en acquiescant.

Lucas se racla la gorge une nouvelle fois, puis ses doigts commencèrent à courir sur sa guitare.

_Do not get me wrong I cannot wait for you to come home _Ne me trompe pas, je ne peux pas m'attendre à ce que tu rentres

« Non, Lucas. Je... je peux pas. Je peux pas faire ça. Désolée. »

Elle m'avait repoussé. Soi-disant pour ne pas gâcher notre amitié à tous les trois. Je pense qu'en fait elle avait simplement peur. Mais de quoi ? De s'engager ? De s'engager _avec moi_ ? Ou bien avait-elle peur de ce qu'en aurait pensé sa meilleure amie si elle avait su qu'elle m'aimait à nouveau ? Je n'en sais rien.

_For now you're not here and I'm not there, it's like we're on our own _Pour l'instant tu n'es pas ici, et je ne suis pas là, c'est comme si nous étions seuls

« Va-t'en, s'il te plait !

- Mais...

- Lucas je t'en prie ! Rentre chez toi, j'ai besoin d'être seule… »

Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi elle avait besoin d'être seule. Mais je n'ai pas insisté. Je l'ai laissée tranquille, comme elle me l'avait demandé. Je n'ai plus jamais fait allusion à « nous ». Ni à ce que nous avions partagé ensemble. Même si c'était fort. Même si c'était beau. Même si pour moi c'était sincère. Je l'ai laissée tranquille.

_To figure it out, consider how to find a place to stand _Imagine, pense au moyen de trouver un endroit où aller  
_Instead of walking away and instead of nowhere to land _Au lieu de s'en aller et au lieu de ce nulle part

« On ne pourra jamais être ensemble. Jamais ! Tu comprends ? En tout cas pas ici… »

Alors fuyons ! Pour elle j'aurais tout lâché : ma mère, mes amis, Nathan et Haley, Keith, Tree Hill, le basket... Mais elle n'a rien voulu savoir. Elle m'a simplement fait comprendre qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais entendre parler de ce « nous » que nous avions été durant une soirée.

_This is gonna to break me clean in two _Ca va me casser en deux  
_This is gonna to bring me close to you _Ca va me guider jusqu'à toi

« Sois gentil Lucas : oublie-moi ! »  
D'accord mon amour, je vais essayer de t'oublier. Non, je _dois_ t'oublier. Mais je ne suis pas sûr d'y arriver… Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, j'ai la certitude que je suis fait pour quelqu'un. Pour elle. Elle est la seule personne avec laquelle j'envisageais sérieusement un avenir. Et elle ne voulait pas de moi.

_She is everything I need that I never knew I wanted _Elle est tout ce dont j'ai besoin, je n'ai jamais su que je le voulais  
_She is everything I want that I never knew I needed _Elle est tout ce dont j'ai besoin, je n'ai jamais su que j'en avais besoin

Heureusement, je dois avoir une bonne étoile. Car elle a fini par se rendre compte qu'on ne pouvait pas vivre l'un sans l'autre. Elle m'a pardonné mes erreurs, « en souvenir de nous », m'a-t-elle dit. Peu importe la raison, du moment que je peux sentir son odeur sur mon oreiller le matin.

_She is everything I need that I never knew I wanted _Elle est tout ce dont j'avais besoin, je n'ai jamais su que je le voulais  
_She is everything I want that I never knew I needed _Elle est tout ce dont j'avais besoin, je n'ai jamais su que j'en avais besoin

Mais nous devons être prudents. Parce que sa meilleure amie n'est encore au courant de rien. Nous voulons lui annoncer ensemble. Ca va me briser le cœur de faire ça. Car nous avons été très proche. Maintenant, même si elle est persuadée du contraire, le temps nous a éloignés l'un de l'autre. C'est trop dur... Mais je ne peux pas lui cacher plus longtemps mes sentiments envers sa meilleure amie. Ca va me tuer de lui dire la vérité...

_This is gonna bring me to my knees _Ca va me mettre à genoux  
_I just wanna hold you close to me _Je veux juste de serrer contre moi

Pourquoi est-ce que je me sens si mal ? Elle est tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu. Je dois suivre mon coeur. Je ne peux plus ignorer ce qu'il me dit depuis si longtemps. Oui, je crois bien que je l'aime...

_She is everything I need that I never knew I wanted _Elle est tout ce dont j'ai besoin, je n'ai jamais su que je le voulais  
_She is everything I want that I never knew I needed _Elle est tout ce dont j'ai besoin, je n'ai jamais su que j'en avais besoin

Je peux les apercevoir toutes les deux dans les coulisses. Elle, elle a bien compris que cette chanson était pour elle. D'ailleurs, elle baisse les yeux. Je crois qu'elle est gênée. Mais ne t'inquiète pas ma belle, c'est bientôt fini. Nous n'aurons bientôt plus à nous cacher pour nous aimer. Qu'elle le veuille ou non, je t'aime.

_She is everything I needed _Elle est tout ce dont j'avais besoin  
_She is everything _Elle est tout...

Je t'aime, Peyton. Tanpis pour Brooke.

**Titre :** _She Is_, de The Fray


	2. Brooke For Blue Skies

**Brooke - For Blue Skies**

_It's been a long year_ Ca fait longtemps  
_Since we last spoke _Qu'on ne s'était plus parlé

Depuis que j'ai su pour toi et ma soi-disant meilleure amie… Depuis que j'ai su que tu m'avais lâchement trompée. Avec elle. Celle à qui j'aurai confié ma vie. J'avais confiance en elle, et vous m'avez trahie. Pourquoi ça fait aussi mal ?

_Just between you and I _Entre toi et moi  
_I never believed you _Saches que je ne t'ai jamais cru  
_I only wanted to _J'ai seulement voulu te croire  
_Before all of this _Avant tout ça...

Je n'avais pas totalement confiance en toi. Puis tu t'es révéler être le petit ami parfait : doux, attentionné, gentil, mignon, drôle... Mais je croyais au prince charmant. Personne ne peut être aussi bien et s'intéresser à une fille comme moi. Les mecs bien sont attirés par Peyton d'habitude... Et encore une fois, ça n'a pas loupé !

_What did I miss? _Qu'est-ce que j'ai raté ?

J'ai fait des efforts pour toi. J'ai même essayé de lire tes livres, pour entrer dans ton monde. Mais il n'y avait pas de place pour la pauvre petite Brooke, quelle idiote ! Tu m'as dit toi-même qu'on n'avait pas besoin d'aimer les mêmes choses pour être bien ensemble. Et encore une fois je t'ai cru. Tu m'as trahie, Lucas. Je m'étais attachée à toi, et à la fille que je voyais dans tes yeux lorsque tu me regardais. Mais j'ai eu tort. Et j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à m'en remettre...

_I can't get used to it _Je ne peux pas m'y habituer  
_I'll never get used to it _Je n'y serai jamais habituée

Puis j'ai décidé de passer l'éponge. Que personne ne viendrait plus jamais prendre mon cœur. Alors je l'ai enfermé, et je suis la seule à pouvoir l'atteindre. Je me suis blindée pour ne plus souffrir. Et j'ai accepté de vous reparler, à toi et à Peyton.

_I'm under that night _Je suis dans la nuit  
_I'm under those same stars _Je suis sous ces même étoiles

Sous les mêmes étoiles que nous avions contemplé si longuement ensemble, moi allongée dans l'herbe, toi près de moi. Nous étions bien. Ou peut-être pas finalement, je ne sais plus trop. Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est en souvenir de ce moment sous ces mêmes étoiles que j'ai accepté de t'accompagner faire un tour en voiture ce soir. Rien d'autre.

_We're in a red car _Nous sommes dans une voiture rouge  
_You asleep at my side _Toi, endormi à mes côtés  
_Going in and out of the headlights _Entrant et sortant de la lumière des phares

Je te regarde dormir près de moi. Tu es si beau... Lorsque tu es loin de tes soucis, de tes problèmes d'intégrité, lorsque tu oublies qu'il y a le monde au-dehors, tu ressembles à un ange. Et alors je sais pourquoi j'ai été si amoureuse de toi. Il me semble que c'était il y a des siècles. Ce soir, dans ta voiture, on a parlé, on a rit. Comme avant. Rien de plus. Et c'est en te regardant dormir, si paisible, que je sais que malgré tout ce que vous m'avez fait tout les deux, je suis enfin prête. Prête à te pardonner, à laisser derrière moi ce fardeau de haine que j'ai traîné pendant si longtemps.

_I forgive you _Je te pardonne  
_I'll forgive you _Je te pardonnerai  
_For blue, blue skies _Pour un ciel plus bleu  
_I'll forgive you _Je te pardonnerai

Parce que je ne veux plus être rongée par le remord, la jalousie ou l'amertume. Je veux enfin profiter du ciel bleu, du soleil et de la vie, loin de ce qui m'a pourri la vie. Alors je te pardonne. Parce que je sais que je pourrai toujours compter sur ton amitié à défaut de pouvoir compter sur ton amour. A elle aussi je lui pardonne. Parce que je n'ai personne d'autre à appeler pendant la nuit.

_I forgive you _Je te pardonne  
_I'll forgive you _Je te pardonnerai

Tout est bien qui fini _presque_ bien...

**Titre :** _For Blue Skies_, des Stray's Don't Sleep


End file.
